Loonatics What Led To The Next Generation
by The Capt
Summary: A LexiAce Story which Ace and Lexi have two children in the end it took me a week to write it anyone who has bad comments, keep them to yourselves. For AceLexi Viewers ONLY


**Loonatics The Next Generation: Its just starting.**

In the city of Acmetropolis it was almost midnight and everyone was sleeping, incuding the loonatics. But all except one was sleeping. She was none other than Lexi.

Lexi tossed and turned in her bed but she could not sleep. She was recalling what was happening the day before yesterday when Ace told her that he loved her and kissed her before he went to bed causing Lexi to be stunned like a statue for some time before Tech emerged from his lab and woke her up from her trance like state. He asked her what happened and she told Tech as he was the only one in the whole team who could listen to a secret and keep it. After she told him what happened he just smiled and giggled. Why are you laughing Tech?? What is so funny? She demanded an answer as she punched him on the shoulder. Well, Tech said while holding his shoulder..Ace asked me to keep that same exact secret. He asked me to keep a secret that he was in love with you since day one when you joined the team. And he asked me to keep the exact same secret as you when he visited me in my lab about an hour ago. He also hopes that you will not reject him. Think about it he is the most gentlemanly besides me on this team, you should be proud that that he loves you and the way I see it, you should love him the same way too he said as he walked out of her room.

But unfortunately Ace was hurt really bad yesterday when he was hit by a new laser weapon by accident. Ace collided with the laser blast to prevent it from hitting Lexi. He was unconscious and unstable and was lying in sick bay in a controlled environment on the tenth floor of HQ.

How could I let him get hurt like this she screamed to herself only to be found by Tech once again who had a sad look upon his face standing at the door of her room. She quickly wiped her tears before ranting on Tech exclaiming that he was trespassing. But Tech just said: you are worried about him aren't you? She suddenly stopped scolding him and just continued to sit in a crouched position on her bed. Well then, may I come in? He asked. Go ahead she groaned trying not to sound like she was weeping but she could not hide the fact that she was broken down by Ace almost sacrificing his life to save hers. Tech pulled her into a friendly hug she didn't mind as Tech was like The Best Older Brother Figure, she just continued to cry in his arms. Tech just whispered into her ear: there there..Ace will be alright just give him time. She suddenly pulled out of Tech's arms and said don't think this will get you anywhere Tech she warned. Tech just smiled and said, what are you talking about? Not to mention, I already have a girlfriend he winked as he left the room.

Weird, she thought to herself. Tech has a girlfriend? Anyways i should go and see Ace after all it is my fault that he got hurt in the first place.

Finally, i have reached the sick bay. She went into the ward that said ACE, when she went in she almost screamed, because Ace was not there. As she panicked, she heard a voice from the corridor. You know, you should have told me that you were coming so that i would be here a voice came from down the hall. Lexi immediately turned her head and was astonished to see Ace walking and still smiling. What are you doing out of bed she shouted at him what if you collapsed somewhere and we didn't know where to find you? But Ace just smiled and walked towards his ward when he felt Lexi put his shoulder onto the back of her neck and holding the right side of his stomach. He didn't know why but he felt comfortable to her touch, something that he had never felt before. As he lied down on the bed he saw Lexi start to cry. Why are you crying? He asked. Why did you do that Ace? Why did you risk your life for me? You could have died. I would never forgive myself if anything would happen to you Ace. Why did you do it. He gave a weak smile and said..I think you already have the answer to that question Lex. And by the way you should be sleeping, what are you doing down here anyway? I have come to tell you something Ace. Really? What is it? He asked. You remember what you said to me the day before? Ace gulped before replying yea i do remember what i said. Lexi cried again and replied softly i actually love you too since i first saw you Ace as she dove into his chest crying ace just hugged her and said, thanks Lex. I don't know what i would do if you were the one to perish instead of me. If i died before that day, the only regret i would have had was not telling you how i really f-ff-felt. Ace coughed many times before he fell unconscious again as his health monitoring equipment were wailing all kinds of alarms. Just then she heard Tech and Rev running towards the ward. Tech shouted, THIS IS BAD Lexi you need to move away for a second please Rev fetch me my external defibrillator now .Rev came back in two seconds as he handed Tech the machine. Lexi was overcome with emotions as she tried not to look but could hear all the commotion then she heard CLEAR followed by a thud she started to cry even more. Meanwhile back in the ward, Rev 300volts CLEAR. No good 450volts CLEAR. Okay thats enough he is stable...for now at least. Kapow suddenly Duck appeared from nowhere and demanded how is he? SPEAK UP TECH! He's okay now Duck nothing to worry now. I see now i can go to sleep Duck replied. Hey did u see Lexi? Rev asked Tech. Not really i only remember when she was here a moment ago when Ace health functions collapsed i wonder where she is now. I'll go find her Rev replied and ran off. HEY TECH. What is it Rev? Tech answered. i found her. Tech ran to the direction of the sound and saw Lexi lying on the ground with tears in her eyes. Tech gave a sigh, she must have passed out after Ace collapsed she is the most worried one of us all maybe you should go now Rev i can handle things from here. Okay if you need anything just scream i'll be there in a flash then he ran off.

Unfortunate Tech thought to himself. How many people express their true feelings for someone then the next day have a health complication that could cost their lives he thought as he carried Lexi to a chair right beside Ace's bed and laid her there before closing the door behind him softly. Normally i don't believe in god but for this once, god help Ace. It pains me to see him and Lexi like this he prayed before he went to bed.

Where am i she said softly to herself as she saw Ace lying right in front of her she began to cry again. You passed out yesterday a voice came from the door she turned only to see a green coyote. You want breakfast? He asked. No thanks i think i will stay here and watch over Ace she replied but thanks anyway. I understand Tech replied as he closed the door behind him. Lexi looked at Ace again as she closed her eyes couldn't bearing to see the sorry figure right in front of her. How c-come y-you are here...s-shou-shouldn't you be having your breakfast a soft voice stuttered as she opened her eyes wide to see Ace smiling at her. You are already in this bad shape and you are still worried about me? Why. Why Ace. Why do you care about me so much. She cried as she asked the question. I have no idea Ace replied. Don't worry about me Lex, this bunny in front of you is a survivor he said pointing to himself. What if something happened to you Ace? What if you died? What if you, she was blocked by Ace's hand. He stroked her hair and said but i'm fine now Lex nothing to worry about. I almost lost you twice I can't bear to lose you again she just cried and hugged Ace while he was on the bed and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes opened widely. Lex? He said blushing. I thought you hated mushy stuff. I wanted to do this just in case i might never get the chance to do this again. She replied as tears rolled down her cheeks. Come on don't talk like this Ace said trying to make her stop crying. Ace you need your rest sorry i am disturbing you she said as she ran out of the ward trying not to sound like she was crying. As she was walking to the kitchen an alarm sounded. WEEE WEEE WEEE WEEE WARNING WARNING ACTIVITY OFF SOUTH WEST ACMETROPOLIS COORDINATES 142 BY 325 CODE 5 REPEAT CODE 5.

Lexi dried off her tears as she ran towards the jetpack launching platform she could see that everyone was ready to go. Lets jet team she demanded as the launch door hissed open and everyone flew out as the doors closed behind them.

HAHAHAMUAHAHAHA laughed a tall figure as he shot another laser blast into a building an it crumbled. Hey keep this up and the only thing that is going to be destroyed will be your head Lexi shouted. HAHAHA how rude of me i forgot to introduce myself the figure exclaimed. I am the Dark Enforcer and you have a choice get out of my way or be annihilated. Sorry don't think so Duck replied. So it begins the figure spoke one more time before taking out a large sword and swinging it around his body. Guys we can't take this guy on not without Ace's laser vision the armour on the Dark Enforcer is a highly tough and light alloy that can only be brought down by Ace's laser blast if my calculations are not mistaken. Well then we will just have to try Lexi replied as she gained her fighting stance.

Meanwhile back at HQ Ace was out of bed and in the main control room looking at various screens showing the team fighting against the Dark Enforcer and the bad thing was that they were losing. Suddenly Ace recalled his past when he and his friend went to a strange place underground when they met some fierce creatures Ace's friend kicked him away from the monsters as he ran towards the monsters and threw a grenade at the creatures which were close to him. When it exploded he was caught in the blast. NO!! Ace cried as he ran and knelt beside his friend crying, I'm supposed to make the sacrifice Ace screamed. Then a soft monotone voice came from the figure lying in front of him. No, the duty was mine, you were always different. You know who you are Ace Bunny I would say it was an honour to be your friend but my time is up, Goodbye and take care Ace he stuttered as he put a golden coin in Ace's hand. The picture in the coin was Ace and his friend. Suddenly Ace felt energy rushing throughout him as he took out the coin and clenched it in his fist. Lets get this over with! He said in a strong, confident voice.

Back in the fight, Duck, Slam and Rev were down lying still on the pavement. Only Lexi and Tech were left. After two slashes Lexi and Tech fell to the ground as well. Looks like this is it, sorry Ace im sorry i failed she cried to herself. All of a sudden, there was a large ship speeding towards the Dark enforcer. THATS ACE Tech shouted and there is seven hundred lbs of high explosives on that craft. Ace Don't do it Lexi cried but Ace just replied on the com link i know what i have to do maybe i might perish but at least you and the others will be safe. Then Ace crashed into the Dark Enforcer and activated the self-destruct mechanism. Two seconds later there was a huge explosion and neither Ace nor the Dark Enforcer were anywhere to be seen. ACE!! Lexi cried and cried as the others tried to comfort her.

Back in headquarters no one was doing what they used to be doing everyone was sulking as they went to sit in the control centre. Whats this? Tech said looks like a hologram message. From who Rev asked. F-from Ace. Just then Lexi entered the room and Tech handed her the hologram card. You should put that yourself Lexi Tech said softly as he walked to the table to take his place in front of the hologram table. After Lexi sat down as well the hologram played. Hi guys by the time you seen this i would already have defeated the Dark Enforcer i am not sure if i would make it back or not but if i didn't guys please try and stay out of trouble that means you Duck. HEY Duck shouted but was shushed by everyone else. And Lexi sorry i couldn't be there for you i am sorry but yours and everyones safety comes before mine goodbye everyone. The hologram of Ace then did a flying kiss to Lexi before disappearing.

So this is it isn't it Lexi said as everyone looked at her. Ace is gone, now what will we do she said as she started to cry again. Suddenly there was a transmission from planet Blanc. This is Tweetums calling Loonatics do you read? Tech answered the transmission. We are a little busy at the moment. I see Tweetums replied back but tell everyone i am sending a present through a wormhole that i think you guys would like, especially Lexi. Go to Ace's bedroom in five minutes Tweetums out.

As everyone walked to Ace's room they could hear that the wormhole has opened. Lexi was the first to reach Ace's room but after the others reached Ace's room they were all shocked. It was Ace he had burn marks all over his body, he was lying on the floor, but was conscious. ACE Lexi screamed as she ran over to hug him. Ace just accepted the hug and kissed her on her cheek. Good to have you back Ace Duck said. Great to be back guys. Yea but Tweetums called us only after we played the hologram Ace do you what it has been like for Lexi? Tech asked. No I don't Ace replied. But what i can do is make-up for these few days. Ace said as he hugged Lexi again. Come on guys lets leave them alone for a while Slam said. Agreed Tech replied lets go these two need their alone time.

Why did you do that Ace? Lexi asked quietly. I love you that's why and i would never let anything happen to you that is something that i sweared a long time ago when you first joined Loonatics. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me Ace thankyou as Lexi kissed him on the lips again.

No sweat Lex you should get your rest Ace said to her. Can i ask a favour Ace? Sure what is it Lex he replied looking at her eyes. Can i sleep here tonight? Sure no problem Ace said as he kissed Lexi before going out. Hey you want something to eat? Ace asked. Okay Lexi replied hastily as she grabbed him from behind hugging his chest he just smiled as they walked to the kitchen.

After they ate some pizza that Slam prepared, Ace said with a yawn im going to bed goodnight guys. Night Ace everyone replied except Lexi who followed Ace to his room. As Ace tucked himself to bed he saw Lexi sitting beside him. Why aren't you sleeping Ace asked. I want to see you sleep first before i sleep as well goodnight Ace she said to him. Night Lex as he sat up and kissed her on the lips which shocked her for a while before she snapped out of it. She saw that Ace was already sleeping on the edge of the other side of the bed so Lexi decided to sleep with him as well she tucked herself into the bed before she put her hand on Ace's stomach before going to sleep.

In the lab, Computer display camera 324 please. Activated the computer beeped. Strange Lexi is not in her room but she said she went to sleep. Display camera 743 please. Activated the computer beeped again. I see Tech smiled to himself as he saw Ace sleeping with Lexi hugging him. Now there's a happy ending Tech said. Computer freeze image. IMAGE SAVED. Thankyou computer.

The next day Lexi woke up before she looked at her surroundings she asked herself was it just a dream? Then a voice came from beside her. Was what a dream Lex? She immediately turned her head to see Ace looking into her eyes smiling. Nothing she replied. Ace just smiled. Lex can I ask you something Ace asked as he was sitting down on the bed. What is it? Erm will you marry me? he said as he hid under the blanket. Lexi was taken aback by this but she summed up the courage to say. Why wouldn't I? She said as she removed the blanket revealing Ace. Really? Ace said in disbelief. Yes I will marry you Ace bunny. She said happily as she hugged and kissed him Ace just returned the hugs and kisses before changing into his uniform. So do you think we should tell the others? Ace asked. Im not sure maybe next time. Okay Ace replied. As they were walking towards the door, it hissed open revealing Zadavia, Tech, Slam, Rev, Duck and Optimatus all smiling. No way, you guys were eavesdropping! Lexi exclaimed. We just want to say congrats Zadavia said. Yes we are all very happy for the both of you Optimatus added. So when will it be Tech asked. And are we invited? Rev said happily. Will there be food? Slam asked. Do I have to bring a present? Duck added. Ace and Lexi just looked at each other before looking back at the team. Not so soon guys Ace replied. Next month it is already decided Zadavia added. WHAT! The two rabbits screamed before passing out next to each other. Come on Loonatics lets go leave the two love birds to recover before we disturb them again Zadavia winked at the team before she and Optimatus returned to his dragonship.

Oh my head Ace woke up and found himself in his bed with Lexi beside him still sleeping. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep he smiled to himself. All of a sudden she woke up. Ace? What happened? She asked. I'm not sure really. Had a good nap? A voice came from the door. The two bunnies turned their heads to look at the door. Tech! Ace shouted, what are you doing here? Checking on the both of you, he replied. How come we..? you and Lexi passed out after Zadalvia said that your marra..before Tech could finish his sentence Ace held his mouth with his hand. We get the picture Tech. Zadalvia is just playing a prank on us. Are you sure Tech answered back. Because if she was joking then it was a pretty good joke because look at this. Tech handed Ace a piece of paper. Hey Lexi take a look at this. Letter from the Ministry Of Marrage? No way Tech. And two more things Tech said as his hands turned green two small hand size boxes came through the door and opened to revel two rings and then two hangers carrying a suit and a gown floated through the door. Well, what do you think? All from Zadavia past hour she managed to get all this Tech said proudly. Tech, can Lex and I be alone for a while please. Of course Tech replied as the doors hissed shut behind him.

Lexi I am so sorry if for any reason you think that this is too fast we can always..he was stopped by Lexi kissing him on the lips im fine with it she replied as she looked at Ace with sparkles in her eyes. I don't know what to say Lex maybe you are the perfect girl that Zadavia was talking about he said as he burst to tears from happiness and hugged and kissed Lexi on the lips again.

1 Month Later...

You ready for this Ace? Tech asked. Ready as I'll ever be Ace replied smiling. And thanks for agreeing to be my bestman for my wed Tech. Pleasure is all mine Tech replied. Come on lets go everyone is waiting for you.

Lexi are you ready? I guess Zadavia I don't know what to say, thankyou so much as Lexi hugged Zadavia and she hugged back. Remember, don't bully Ace Zadavia said giggling. Hey I never pick on Ace Lexi argued. I'm just joking Lexi Zadavia replied with a laugh. Then the door opened, sister it is time. We understand Optimatus. Come on Lexi, Ace is waiting.

Whats taking her so long Ace grumped. Patience is a virtue Ace, Tech replied. I think I read that in a fortune cookie that Duck gave me once. Tech just gave Ace an annoyed look. Suddenly, wedding music played throughout the whole hall as Lexi, Zadavia and Optimatus walked down the red carpet towards Ace and Tech. Don't cry Duck, Rev exclaimed. I'm not crying I just got something in my eye.

After they took their vows the moment came. You may now kiss the bride. As Ace removed the veil, Tech slightly elbow nudged Ace causing him to lose balance and fall forwards and kiss Lexi unexpectedly. After Ace pulled away from the kiss, he turned back and gave a mean look to Tech. Why did you do that Tech I could have done it on my own you know. Well, I got impatient he replied with a wink. As they got down to celebrate with the team, Zadavia came towards Ace and Lexi and, with a cheesy look said to them: Congratulations Ace and Lexi although you are now officially married, why don't you consider having children what do you think? Ace and Lexi gave Zadavia surprised and embarrassed looks as the whole team giggled to one another. Not so soon Zadavia we are crime fighters and plus, Lexi is needed every time in the action. She can't get pregnant. Yea, and I don't want to lose my figure Lexi added. Actually guys, Tech interrupted. I have designed a machine that will actually replicate a mother's womb. Give the baby nourishment, warmth so on and so forth. And the process of extracting the cells required is not painful at all. In fact you won't even realise it. And if we wanted to, we could even do it while you're sleeping Tech said as he gave the couple cheesy smile.

Okay just one thing Tech. Ace said in a scared voice. Now I don't know to be relieved and or happy or angry or just be RRREEEAAALLLYYY worried. He said as he looked at Lexi. I think I will not give you the security code to unlock my room Tech just to be safe huh. Just for the record Ace, the computer tells me everything you can't hide now can you? I give up. Let's just be happy for the day as Ace held a glass of champagne up to toast to everyone.

Later That Night...

Let's see erm, connect the control matrix the red wire to the plasma resistor the orange wire which feeds back into the antimatter shell which connects to the energy reflux system, as Tech mumbles to himself. Couldn't sleep? A voice came from the door of the lab. You can come in Lexi. Thanks she replied. So how is your wedding night going to be? What? Lexi just gave Tech a mean look. Come on Lex, I'm just joking the coyote said hysterically. So why are you here? You're supposed to be with Ace right now. The coyote enquired. Well I wanted to ask you something about the machine that replicate's a mother's womb you know the one that you scared Ace with. Yeah I built it and I know what it does, why? I wanted to ask. Besides the external way of making a child what other ways are there? Tech was taken aback by this question but he gave a reply.

There are only two ways Lexi. Well, the first way was the one I told you about, the one where Ace freaked out. The second way is for the mother, in this case you to get fertilised naturally then we remove the embryo and put it into the machine, once again with no ill effect for either the mother or child. I see, Lexi replied. Thanks Tech. My pleasure he replied. So how will you do it? The coyote asked cheekishly again. I'll talk to Ace about it first then I'll give you an answer.

Lexi walked into Ace's room where he was now sleeping. How am I going to ask this Lexi thought to herself. Before long, she changed into her usual sleeping clothes and crept up beside Ace. Ace, while he was sleeping, unknowingly put his arm onto Lexi torso which made her jerk a little before she relaxed to his touch. She took his hand, kissed it and put it back on her torso, it made her feel more comfortable and secure before she went to sleep. She decided that the next day would be the day when she asked Ace if he wanted to have a child.

The next day, Lexi woke up earlier than Ace which was about at 3am and Ace usually woke up at 4am but it was a good thing as that gave her some time to think about what she was going to tell Ace when he woke up.

yawnyou slept well? A sleepy bunny voice asked. Yea Ace I did she replied. By the way Ace can I ask you something? Of course Ace replied as he kissed her. I think I want to have a baby Ace she said in a monotone voice and was afraid to look up at Ace. Ace's eyes widened he then put his hand under Lexi's chin and slowly raised her head so that her eyes were looking into his, then he replied: I was about to ask you the same thing this morning he said (smiling ). Lexi's eyes started to tear as she felt so happy that she would finally get to have a child with Ace. Oh Ace! She exclaimed as she jumped onto Ace making sure her full weight was on his body before she hugged and kissed him and Ace just hugged back smiling. As they looked into each other's eyes, they started to kiss passionately as she took Ace's Shirt off and (well you know the rest). They did it until they fell asleep again.

One Month Later...

Lexi woke up in the middle of the night, she could feel that same feeling of wanting to puke again so she ran into the bathroom which awakened Ace as he heard something which sounded like water splashing on the floor but he could see that it was Lexi with her face down into the sink looking extremely unwell. Lexi? Ace called as he ran to the bathroom to see Lexi vomiting into the sink and coughing hard. I'm fine Ace she murmured as she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth again. I don't think you're fine Lex we better see Tech after you're done okay? O-Okay she replied as Ace watched painfully.

Tech! Ace shouted as he walked into his lab. Tech was jolted by the sound as he jumped into some live wires and short circuited himself turning into a pile of dust before using his regenerative powers to make himself normal again. What can I do for the both of you tonight? The coyote enquired. Well Lexi's been vomiting a lot recently these past few days and I was wondering if you could do a scan to see what is wrong. No problem.

After an hour, Tech emerged from the bio test lab. So? What did you find? Ace enquired. As Lexi walked towards Ace. Well, congratulations Ace you're a father. What on earth do you mean Tech? Ace and Lexi asked. Lexi is about four weeks pregnant with TWINS! Tech answered

Ace and Lexi's eyes suddenly were filled with joy and they both screamed. You mean seriously I am a father now? Ace begged Tech to answer him. Yes Ace really, you are now a father and Lexi is a mother now. One is a boy with your abilities Ace and the other is a girl with Lexi's abilities. Lexi and Ace hugged each other in joy. Hey wait, Lexi halted. What about the machine you told us about the one that is supposed to make sure the baby grows well. Suddenly Tech fell silent. Unfortunately, (sigh) you should have come to me one week earlier. I thought that you guys were really not going to have kids so I took the machine apart. But how long until you can rebuild it Tech? Ace asked. Well a machine of that complexity...six months. By then Lexi would already have given birth. But don't worry Lexi, Ace, as Tech continued. It seems that all the gymnastics that Lexi has been doing since she was young strengthened the muscles around the womb and hence, even if she were to fight, the babies have ZERO change of getting hurt and you don't have to worry about your stomach growing too much Lexi just try to eat slightly more. You will be fine and so will be urm speaking of which, what are the babies names Tech asked?

Names huh? We haven't really thought about that yet Lexi replied as she looked at Ace with his hand to his chin. We will think about it then we will tell you in due notice Ace said to Tech. Affirmative he replied. As Ace and Lexi were walking out of the lab, Tech asked. Do you guys want me to tell the guys or Zadavia? I think just Zadavia first Lexi replied. No prob you guys go back to sleep. Remember Lex eat more so you won't feel like puking again. Lexi just smiled at him as she went into their room.

A Few Months Later...

Today was one of those rare days that Zadavia came to HQ to visit for a day or so. Everyone was glad to see Zadavia's ship pull slowly into the docking bay. But the truth of Zadavia's visit was to see Lexi as she knew that this would be the few days that she might go into labour but she did not tell any of the Loonatics she only told Lexi she did not even tell Ace as she wanted it to be a surprise. But two days went by and nothing happened. Every morning, Ace would be the first to get up and make breakfast for all the others but he only served Lexi breakfast in bed every morning. And today he had to make two sets as Zadavia shared Lexi's room, talking to her about girly stuff night after night. Asking questions, some that were questions of the heart and some that did not. Here you go ladies breakfast, dig in Zadavia I prepared them myself Ace said as he handed the girls their food. You should try Ace's cooking Zadavia, Lexi added. Ace is quite the cook he makes the most delicious food in this tower. At least most of the time she said cheekishly. Ace's mouth just fell open with a funny look on his face. I-I-I don't know what to say Lex he gave her a (fake) hurt look as he pretended to stumble out of the room. Lexi thought that it was real and stood up to comfort him but instead was met with a cheeky smile. ACE! She exclaimed as she hit him softly on the shoulder. Ace just raised his hands into the air as if he was surrendering then he just said: you know, I think I hear the other waking up I think I should go and prepare their breakfast as he ran out of the room and the door closed behind him. Sigh I can never get mad at Ace she told Zadavia as she gave and irritated look. Just then Ace came in, bent down and kissed Lexi on the cheek before standing up and running away again. Take that as an apology he said as he ran out of the room. You see what I mean Zadavia?

Looks like you two are really happy together. You could say that. As the both ate, Lexi felt a kick in her stomach causing her to squeal a little. Are you alright Lexi? Zadavia asked concerned. Yes in fine no need to worry about. As Lexi was about to finish her sentence, she felt a sharp pain in the same spot causing her to scream in pain. Zadavia knew what this meant and gave a brief smile. She is in labour she thought to herself. ACE! Zadavia shouted as he came running into the room. Lex are you okay he looked at her shocked. She is in labour Ace, get Tech immediately. Got it boss. TECH!! Wake up wake up Tech. Mmmmm but mommy I don't want to go to school today Tech replied while he was dreaming. What?! I'm not your mom, your dad or your granddad now get your butt out of that bed but Tech did not budge. Sorry Tech you give me no choice Ace said as he shot a short burst of laser at Tech's butt. Tech screamed as he jumped out of bed. What? Why won't you let me sleep chief? Lexi is in labour Tech! Suddenly the coyote's eyes opened wide. She is what? In labour? What are you standing here for chief? Get going tell Zadavia to bring Lexi to the infirmary. As Ace ran back to Lexi and Zadavia, Tech ran back to his lab to get ready the equipment. As the other Loonatics were awakened by the sound of Lexi squealing, Zadavia asked Tech and Ace politely to step out of the infirmary as she was going to deliver Ace and Lexi's babies which they obliged and walked out.

Tech. Yes chief? Do you think everything is okay? Sure chief I'm sure that Zadavia will make sure your babies get delivered properly and on time as he smiled and let out a giggle. But it has been ten minutes since Lexi was in there maybe she...ACE! Tech shouted. Calm yourself do what you thought me, meditate, clear your mind Ace. Yea I guess it would not hurt now would it. All of a sudden they heard the short screams coming from Lexi inside the room that was when Ace began to panic. Tech I need to go in now. Chief you can't if you go in now without sterilisation Lexi will have the risk of getting an infection in her womb you don't want that do you? Then they were shut up by a different cry. It was the cry of a baby boy and that somehow gave Ace a sign of relief and after a little while more, they heard the separate cries of a baby girl. After another gut wrenching five minutes then did Zadavia allowed the two to come in. Ace first went to see Lexi who was looking very tired and was sweating a lot. He immediately took a towel and wiped her face and forehead as then kissed her lips and said: I am so proud of you Lex he said as tears rolled from his eyes. Just then, Tech and Zadavia came into the room holding their babies. Tech handed Ace his baby boy as Zadavia handed Lexi the baby girl. By the way, what are your babies names anyway? Zadavia asked. I'm not sure. How about Chris for the boy and Jolyn? What do you think Lex? I think that it is just wonderful as she looked at Ace and then to her baby girl. Soon after, the other Loonatics arrived in the infirmary and slam took and cuddled Ace's baby, Chris. And everyone was congratulating Ace and Lexi about their new descendants of the Loonatics.

15 Years Later...

Chris where are you? Ace called out to his son. Over here dad I'm helping uncle Tech build his new invention his son replied (Ace's son is wearing a yellow uniform like Ace's). Nice you can be the next genius of the team. Speaking of genius, sis you see ur mom or Jolyn by any chance Chris? Nope dad but I heard from uncle Slam that they went out with the Boss Lady to go shopping for new clothes. Sigh like mother like daughter huh as smiled at his son.

A few hours later and Lexi, Jolyn and Zadavia had returned from their trip to the mall. Slam did you see Ace or Chris? Lexi asked. They should be in the hanger washing the zoomatrixes or in the training room. They are in the training room Jolyn clarified I can hear them (Jolyn wears a pink uniform like Lexi). As they made their way into the training room they could hear Ace teaching some of his moves to Chris who was learning hard. Hey bro Jolyn called as she entered the training room. Okay son we'll stop here for today tomorrow I will be teaching you the reverse roundhouse flip kick. Okay dad. Hey dear as Ace called his wife and pulled her into a kiss. All of a sudden Zadavia interrupted. Everyone to the meeting room now. That means you two guys lets go. As Ace, Lexi and their children went into the briefing room, Zadavia started to brief them on their mission. Loonatics it seems that a couple of thugs have taken over the Acmetropolis missile silo and the police are unable to stop them you need to get to the missile silo and extract the thugs from the facility and the two newest members, this will be your first mission good luck now go Loonatics. Okay guys you ready? Everyone gave Ace a nod then Ace and Chris looked at each other with smiles on their faces and then said in unison, Let's Jet!

...THE END...


End file.
